villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jersey Devil (American Dragon: Jake Long)
The Jersey Devil is an antagonist in American Dragon: Jake Long. It is a magical creature which is often considered by scientific researchers as a cryptid, a creature the existence of which is in doubt due to lack of proof. It supposedly inhabits the Pine Barrens in Southern New Jersey. It was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Origin During the events of "The Long Weekend", the wood Sprites living in the Pine Barrens reveal to Jake a prophecy about the Jersey Devil. According to the stars, once every hundred years, a great evil will rise from the woods and attack the Sprites for seven consecutive nights. The Jersey Devil will raid their crop supplies and pillage their food storage, which would leave them to starve during the winter. The stars also reveal that a hero will appear every 100 years to defeat the Jersey Devil and restore peace to the Sprite village. Appearance The Jersey Devil has a very peculiar look. It has the body of a brown moose and a lion tail. Its head is covered in gray fur and it also has glowing red eyes. It also has a pair of short, rounded antlers on its head and a pair of gray eagle wings. Magical Powers Since it is often described as a bipedal creature, the Jersey Devil can stand on its two hind legs just as easily as a human. It can also use its two front pincer-like hooves just like hands. It can fly very high thanks to its wings and often envelops itself with them to camouflage its body in the foliage of the forest. As seen very briefly, it has a sensitive nose (if hit in that area, it will most likely flee). The Jersey Devil cannot speak and only comes out at night. The Jersey Devil is a very intelligent creature. When fighting the American Dragon, it often manages to counterattack Jake's moves. It can use the surrounding environment to its advantage and even lures Jake into his own trap. The Jersey Devil is very cunning and manipulative, so it will stop at nothing to deliver its rampage. Current Status The Jersey Devil was caught in a net and thrown off a steep cliff. It is unclear whether it survived or not. However, due to the Sprites' prophecy, the Jersey Devil should return after another 100 years to restart its rampaging cycle. Trivia *The Jersey Devil's cry is a mix of roars and screeches. *Jake's father, Jonathan, mistook the Jersey Devil for a bear. *The Jersey Devil can be affected by the stunning effects of bear spray. *The Jersey Devil is never mentioned by Fu Dog or Lao Shi in the entire series. *The legend of the Jersey Devil inspired the name of New Jersey's NHL ice hockey team, the New Jersey Devils. *When Jake hits the Jersey Devil on the nose, the creature's screeches sounded like a dog's. *In cryptozoology, the Jersey Devil is described to be a winged half bird, half horse, standing upright on hoof feet with a reptilian tail, and to a hairy creature walking on all fours, resembling a cross between a monkey and a dog. Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Genderless Category:Mutants Category:Mute Category:Demon Category:Hybrids Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Fighters